Don't Leave Me Anymore
by RyoHyuk
Summary: CHAP 2: UPDATE!  Akhirnya hari pertama Sasuke dan Narutopun dimulai, tapi kenapa si kecil Sasuke tidak begitu suka pada si mungil Naruto ya? lalu apa yang terjadi di malam pertama mereka?/"Kenapa kalau tidul kau imut sekali?"/ RnR please..
1. The sadness of BakaOtouto

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Yey Yey Yey Sasuchibi Naruchibi, gyahahaha #nari-nari gaje..

Ayoo Mulai

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Leave Me Anymore. <strong>

**Chapter 1: The sadness of Baka-Otouto.**

Saat angin musim gugur itu terasa menggulung rambutnya, dia sadar bahwa air mata itu juga telah tergulung oleh angin yang menyapa rambut legamnya pagi ini. Tangan kecil itu masih menggenggam tangan ibunya, berdiri tegap, memandang lurus kedepan, tapi mata itu tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata, mencoba memahami dan mengenang semua kenangannya yang baru saja terkubur bersama orang yang dicintainya, ya.. seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis.

**-Shi Shiryo-**

"Kaa-chan, benal kan Aniki akan pulang hari ini?" tanya si kecil bermata onyx itu ceria.

"Besok, Sasuke," jawab sang ibu lembut.

"Kenapa~? Bukannya kemalin saat di telephone Aniki bilang akan pulang hali ini?" tanya Sasuke kecewa.

"Kan Sasuke juga dengar kalau pesawatnya dibatalkan, ya kan?"

"Tapi Ka-chan.."

"Besok Itachi akan pulang Sasuke, jadi jangan ribut lagi, kau mengerti?" sang ayah memperingatkan.

"Tapi, Tou-chan~.."

"Sasuke, dengarkan Tou-chanmu bicara, besok Itachi juga akan sampai," kata Mikoto lembut.

"Huhh awas saja kalau Aniki mati besok, nanti akan kubunuh dia untuk kedua kalinya," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ehh jangan bilang begitu Sasuke,"

"Biar saja, habisnya aniki cuma pulang setahun sekali, telus kenapa halus lepot-lepot sekolah di Ingglis segala," kata Sasuke kecil sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu karena dia pintar Sasuke, jadi belajarlah yang giat agar kau seperti dia," tanggap sang ayah. Sasuke hanya menatap sebal ayahnya.

"Kenapa sich Tou-chan selalu bilang begitu? Sasuke khan pintal Tou-chan," sanggah sang bocah.

"Kau bicara 'R' saja belum bisa, padahal kau sudah lima tahun kan?" tanggap Fugaku dingin.

"Tapi Tou-chan.."

"Sudah-sudah, Sasuke mau dengar suara aniki?" Mikoto datang melerai.

"Mau~~ Kaa-chan," jawab si kecil dengam mata berbinar.

"Ayo kita telephone Itachi," ajak sang ibu.

"Asikkk,"

"Jangan Mikoto, dia pasti lelah menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk pulang,"

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-san, cuma butuh lima sampai sepulih menit kok," sanggah Mikoto diakhiri dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ayo Kaa-chan~" rengek si kecil yang sudah sejak tadi menarik celemek ibunya.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah riang ke ruang tamu, memperhatikan Kaa-channya yang sibuk memencet tombol-tombol telephone putih di depannya, matanya yang legam, sebagaimana layaknya seorang Uchiha menatap lurus dan antusias, ia tersenyum riang saat sapaan Kaa-channya pada anikinya terdengar oleh telinganya. Tak sabar, ingin segera bicara, si kecil berusaha meraih gagang telephone, tapi malah terjadi perebutan layaknya dua anak kecil di ruang tamu yang tersususn rapi itu.

"Sebentar Sasuke, Kaa-chan masih ingin bicara," Mikoto membela diri.

"Kaa-chan~~ sekarang gililan 'Suke," renek si kecil.

"Ya, baiklah," kata Mikoto diikuti bibirnya yang mengerucut, lalu diakhiri dengan tawa lembut saat tangan keibuannya mengelus rambut raven Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-nii~~" sapa Sasuke riang.

"Hey, baka-otouto, apa kabar?" sapa Itachi.

"Jangan bicara jelek seperti itu pada adikmu Itachi," protes sang ibu saat telinganya mendengar ocehan anak laki-laki tertuanya. Itachi hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi di balik punggung Kaa-chan, Sasuke?" goda Itachi.

"Dasal baka-aniki," rancau sang adik.

"Sasuke!" peringatan pertama keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Hey, hey, kau belum bisa bilang 'R' rupanya, benar-benar baka-otouto," goda Itachi lagi, dia tertawa diakhir kalimatnya.

"BAKA-ANIKI, jangan panggil baka telus,"

"Bilang 'R' dulu dengan jelas, kau kan sudah umur lima tahun Sasuke, jadi bertingkahlah seperti anak lima tahun," jawab sang kakak.

"Aku kan hanya tidak bisa menyebut 'L', maksudku 'L', arghhh Lllllll," coba Sasuke frustasi. Itachi dan Mikoto malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jangan teltawa, maksudku telrltawa, argghhh berhenti teltawa Itachi-nii," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala 'Suke, oh ya, apa kau rindu padaku?" goda Itachi lagi.

"Tidak!" suara Sasuke melengking.

"Jangan teriak saat menelephone Sasuke, kau membuatku tuli," kata Itachi kesal.

"Habisnya, Itachi-nii menggodaku telus," jawab Sasuke yang sudah mulai melunak.

"Soalnya aku kangen pada Baka-otoutoku," kata Itachi lagi.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Kau malu ya?" goda Itachi.

"Tidak~" jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa kau tak kangen padaku sekarang?"

"Iya, kangen sekali," jawab Sasuke lagi. "Jadi cepatlah pulang ya, Itachi-nii,"

"Baiklah kalau yang memintaku Otoutoku tersayang," kata Itachi, jelas terdengar nada ceria dari kalimatnya. "Tapi saat kau pulang, kau sudah harus bisa menyebut 'R' ya,"

"Dasar baka-aniki, jangan pulang saja kalau menggodaku telus,"

"Baiklah," keseriusan terdengar dari satu katanya kali ini.

"Eum? Aku hanya bercanda Itachi-nii, pulang besok ya, akan kutunggu.. tapi hati-hati jangan sampai naik pesawat yang salah dan jatuh kecelakaan besok, mengelti?"

"Ya ya ya, dasar sok tua,"

"Pokoknya hati-hati ya, Jaa~" pesan Sasuke sebelum menutup telephone

Mikoto tersenyum melihat anaknya yang menurutnya mulai berpikiran dewasa, tangannya terulur membelai rambut raven sang anak.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Tidak kok, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya lembut.

**-Shi Shiryo-**

Saat itu hujan turun begitu deras, angin bertiup dengan kencang, tak ada sinar sedikitpun dari langit yang memandakan harapan baru akan muncul, si kecil itu mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya yang tergesa, menggenggam tangan ibunya yang sudah mendingin karena hujan mengguyur tubuhnya saat tanpa persiapan sebuah panggilan tepephone berdering keras di ruang tamu rumahnya dan membuat jantunganya tak bekerja dengan normal dan mata yang terus berair. Pukul lima pagi, ya, Sasuke masih tak percaya bahwa hari ini dia terbangun sepagi ini, ia masih ingat bahwa pagi ini Kaa-channya membangunkannya dengan tergesa, menyuruhnya memakai mantel karena suhu di luar masih terlau dingin, Sasuke mengucek matanya, mencoba meminta penjelasan, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata sang ibu.

Kaki kecil itu masih berusaha mengimbangi, mencoba mencerna apa yang terserap dalam otak pintarnya tadi, tunggu tunggu, dia bangun pagi, mengucek matanya, memakai mantel tebal, berusaha keras mengimbangi langkah kaki ibunya, berjalan di bawah hujan, masuk sebuah rumah sakit dan.. berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'kamar jenazah' di atas pintunya.

Matanya menatap nanar Kaa-channya yang masih terengah-engah saat mengatur napasnya.

"Tou-chan, kenapa kita kesini?" pertanyaan polos itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ayo Sasuke," ajak sang ayah menggandeng tangan anaknya.

Satu persatu langkah kaki mereka masuk kedalam, Sasuke sedikit merinding, ia takut melihat banyak orang tak bernafas terbaring di tempat tidur dan lantai.

"Itachi Uchiha," kata Tou-channya dengan suara bergetar.

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan!" perintah seseorang yang tentu tak dikenali Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan genggaman Kaa-channya makin kuat, sementara Tou-channya melepaskan genggamannya dan mempercepat langkahnya, berhenti tepat di depan tempat tidur yang jelas tercium bau anyir dari arahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia berusaha keras mengenyahkan kain penutup dari sang mayat, dan_

"Tidak mungkin," katanya lirih.

"Kenapa Tou-chan? Siapa dia?"

Dan tangis itu pecah saat tubuh kecil itu diangkat kegendongan ibunya.

"ITACHI-NII!" teriak Sasuke dari bibir mungilnya.

Pelukan Mikoto makin erat mandekap anaknya yang meronta.

**-Shi Shiryo-**

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian memilukan itu mengguncang jiwa Sasuke, ia masih ingat saat dengan suara bergetar sang ibu menjelaskan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Anikinya mengalami kecelakaan sesaat sebelum mendarat, hampir semua orang tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, dan salah satunya adalah, Itachi Uchiha, kakak kesayangannya.

"Ayo makan Sasuke," rayu ibunya pada Sasuke yang terlihat melamun.

"Aku belum lapal Kaa-chan," tolak Sasuke halus.

"Tapi sejak kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa sayang,"

"Taluh situ saja, nanti kalau lapal akan 'Suke makan, ya~, sekalang Kaa-chan kelual ya, 'Suke mau tidul, lelah sekali," tanggap sang anak.

Begitulah, dia sekarang seakan tak bernyawa, Sasuke hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya di kamarnya, melamun atau menangis seharian, menyebut nama Anikinya berulang-ulang dalam lirih dan.. kembali diam. Tak jarang bocah kecil itu memeluk erat bingkai photo berisikan ilustrasi dia dan Anikinya, dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tentang semuanya, tentang candaan yang merupakan sumpah serapah darinya saat terakhir kali suaranya dan suara anikinya beradu, 'jangan sampai naik pesawat yang salah dan jatuh kecelakaan besok' kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dalam otaknya, meracuninya, membuatnya berubah menjadi pembenci dirinya sendiri dan merubahnya menjadi dirinya yang lain, jauh dari keceriaan seorang Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu pula suara ayahnya tak pernah terdengar olehnya, tak ada tatapan kasih sayang, tak ada sentuhan hangat saat mereka berpapasan, hanya tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi, yang seakan berkata, **ini semua salahmu!**

Hanya satu hal yang menbuatnya bahagia, senyum ibunya yang mulai kembali seperti sedia kala, itu cukup bagi Sasuke kecil, asalkan bisa melihat Kaa-channya tertawa saat ia bersamanya, meskipun luka dalam hati Sasuke masih menganga, tapi di depan Kaa-channya ia harus bahagia, dan bisa membuat Kaa-channya bahagia.

**-Shi Shiryo-**

Tanggal Sembilan Juni, tanggal ulang tahun Itachi, itu berarti sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian itu berlangsung, Mikoto selalu berusaha terlihat bahagia di depan anak dan suaminya, Fugaku? Sama seperti Sasuke, setelah anak pertamanya tiada ia berubah menjadi dirinya yang lain, dan Sasuke?

Si kecil itu selalu bisa bermanja-manja dengan ibunya, berharap bahwa dirinya dapat membuat ibunya bahagia dengan itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau suapan pertama ulang tahun ke18 Itachi?" tanya Mikoto ceria, ditangannya sekarang sudah ada sepotong besar kue tart besar.

"Sasuke mau Kaa-chan," pinta Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah buka mulutmu~"

"Aaa,"

Suapan pertama dari ibunya membuat si kecil itu ingin menangis.

"Eits jangan menangis, Anikimu juga akan bahagia jika kau bahagia Sasuke," kata ibunya lembut.

"Tou-chan mhawu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mulut penuh kue.

Fugaku berdiri, tak ada tatapan ataupun kalimat terucap dari mulutnya, tanpa permisi dia melangkah, meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang penuh dengan hiasan ulang tahun itu.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa Tou-chan begitu pada Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke polos, ia menelan kuenya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak pa pa kok Sasuke, semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Mikoto sambil merengkuh lembut anaknya.

"Apa Tou-chan benci pada Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang,"

"Tapi Kaa-chan.."

"Eh ya, Kaa-chan punya kado istimewa untukmu,"

"Kado?"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar ya,"

Pikiran Sasuke kembali pada Itachi saat ia sendiri, "Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Itachi-nii, maaf karena Sasuke belum bisa bilang 'L'!" katanya lirih. Ia memperhatikan kaki kecilnya yang berayun maju mundur saat ia duduk di kursi ruang keluarganya.

"Kangen sekali pada Itachi-nii," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke," panggil ibunya.

"Ya,"

"Tadaa.. Ini hadiah untukmu!" kata Mikoto penuh semangat. Ia mengapit ketiak seorang bayi dan menunjukannya seperti seekor kucing imut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apapun, mulutnya sedikit ternganga karena keterkejutan.

"Kaa-chan ingin kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan Itachi sebagai seorang kakak, jadi Kaa-chan memberimu adik!"

"…"

Sasuke cengo, dia menatap 'benda' didepannya dengan heran.

"Apa itu Kaa-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang bayi imut berambut pirang dan mengenyot botol susu di mulutnya.

"Perkenalkan Sasuke, namanya Naruto, dan dia akan jadi adikmu mulai dari sekarang!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaa akhirnya Shiryo bisa bikin SasuChibiNaruChibi, akhirnya gyahahaha #ditimpuk readers, ehm #bangkit dari posisi jatuh yang sangat tidak elit, baiklah readers ini adalah cerita BL yang ketiga, padahal yang dua belum kelar hiks hiks, tapi ide dalam otakku memaksa keluar, kalo masih Chibi-chibi gini udah pantes di sebut BL belum ya? Nanti di chapter dua Naruto mulai main, khekhekhe, dan nanti Sasuke jadi rada gaje, cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari kedua ponakan Shiryo tapi pas Shiryo ngebayangin Naruto entah kenapa Shiryo malah keinget Himawari, jadi Shiryo mau buat Naruto kaya Himawari, Cuma bedanya mata Naruto berubah jadi blink blink kalo ngeliat Sasuke.. entah kenapa pengen ketawa geli sekarang.. hufft..<strong>

**Baiklah..**

**Review n Ripiuuuu! ^^b **

_**My gratitude always sent to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Allo yang mau baca monggo..

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Leave Me Anymore.<strong>

**Chapter 2: Hug and Horror in the Night.**

Sasuke cengo, dia menatap 'benda' didepannya dengan heran.

"Apa itu Kaa-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang bayi imut berambut pirang dan mengenyot botol susu di mulutnya.

"Perkenalkan Sasuke, namanya Naruto, dan dia akan jadi adikmu mulai dari sekarang!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

.

.

Si kecil raven itu masih melihat dengan tatapan ganjil si kecil pirang di sampingnya. Saat si kecil pirang menoleh hanya sebuah tatapan aneh keluar dari matanya.

"Na..to," sebuah kata tak jelas keluar dari bibir mungil yang sekarang berhenti mengenyot susu itu. "Cuke?" keluar kata aneh lagi.

Anak berusia 5 tahun itu mengeryitkan keningnya, dia menatap bayi mungil yang sekarang mengulur-ulurkan tangannya ke arahnya. Sekilas ia melihat ibunya, dia hanya tersenyum, hal itu reflex membuat si kecil tersenyum.

"Woaaaa, 'Cuke 'Cuke," teriak Naruto, kali ini Sasuke dapat melihat mata bayi itu berkilat menatap dirinya.

Dalan hitungan detik kali ini bayi itu sudah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyelonjorkan kakinya, ia tersenyum gemas, mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di kaki sang 'kakak' dan tertawa terbahak dengan aneh.

"Kaa-chan, aku takut," Sasuke mengadu pada ibunya karena keanehan sang bayi.

"Dia suka sekali padamu Sasuke," tanggap sang ibu ramah.

"Ini, ini untukmu, sana, sana pelgi, pelgi," usir sang bocah sambil menyodorkan botol susu kosong padanya.

"'Cuke! 'Cuke!" protes sang bayi.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, Naruto kan suka padamu, jadi dia ingin bersamamu terus,"

"Suka?" tanya Sasuke hambar, rona merah terlihat tipis di pipinya.

"Dia kan sama denganmu, umurnya memang hampir 1 tahun, tapi dia belum bisa berjalan, sama sepertimu yang belum bisa bilang 'R' bukan? Kalian sama-sama tidak berkembang dengan baik," seru sang ibu.

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang 'L' itu Kaa-chan," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku benci mengingat hal itu," lanjutnya.

Mikoto menghampiri anaknya, dilihatnya anaknya dengan seksama, tangannya terulur tanpa halangan, kemudian merengkuh anaknya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Tidak pa pa sayang, semua itu sudah berlalu bukan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku yang salah khan Kaa-chan?" pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari si kecil Sasuke.

"Bukan sayang, tak ada yang salah, ini semua takdir," jawab sang ibu lembut.

"Kalau ini takdir kenapa Tou-chan berubah dingin begitu pada Sasuke?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang hanya pantas diucapkan oleh seorang dewasa. "Aku yakin kalau Tou-chan juga tidak peduli padanya ya kan?" satu lagi pertanyaan, kali ini telunjuk si raven menunjuk si blonde yang cengo melihat adegan di depannya.

Mikoto menatap nanar anaknya, ia sedikit terkejut menerima kenyataan bahwasanya kejadian yang menimpa Itachi beberapa bulan yang lalu mampu merubah pola pikir anaknya sedrastis itu, air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan di kelopak matanya pun tak terbendung lagi. Dan kali ini ia menangis sambil memeluk anak yang sekarang ia dekap itu.

"Kaa-chan, jangan menangis," suara parau terdengar dari si kecil. "Maafkan Sasuke Kaa-chan," kalimat kedua, dan itu diiringi sesenggukan.

"Huweeee,"

Dua pasang mata menatap aneh pada sumber suara, diikuti sepasang alis yang mengeryit aneh. Suara tangisan itu semakin menjadi, semakin terdengar keras saat sumbernya mendekati anak kecil yang masih mengeryitkan kening itu.

"'Cuke, 'Cuke huweee," tangis Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke reflex berdiri, mundur selangkah, namun si bayi mempercepat rangkakannya.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, tubuh Sasuke berubah kaku saat Naruto merayapi kakinya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan ingus di kaki kecil Sasuke.

"KAA-CHAN, MAHKLUK MACAM APA DIA ITUU?" teriakan Sasuke membahana memenuhi seluruh area rumah.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Malam itu sebuah perdebatan kecil terjadi di kediaman Uchiha, suara seorang wanita dewasa dan suara lelaki kecil beradu di ruang makan rumah itu, hanya sekejab suara itu terhenti, ya.. saat sang pemimpin rumah melewati pintu ruang makan tanpa ada sedikitpun sapaan.

Masih diliputi rasa kesal Sasuke menatap malas ibunya yang kini memamerkan gigi putihnya padanya.

"Aku tidak mau tidul dengannya Kaa-chan," kata si kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan sisa susunya.

"Dulu Itachi juga tidur denganmu saat kecil bukan?"

"Tapi aku bukan Itachi-nii Kaa-chan, bagaimana kalau dia menangis di tengah malam? Tlus gimana kalau dia ngompol? Tlus gimana kalau dia pengen poop? Sasuke tidak mau mengulusi hal itu," protes sang anak.

"Kalau dia mengompol, Sasuke khan tinggal pangggil Kaa-chan,"

"Kenapa tidak tidul di kamal Kaa-chan saja kalau begitu?"

"Sasuke sayang Kaa-chan 'kan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menusuk hati kecil dari si kecil Uchiha, selama ini dia sudah berjanji kalau dia akan membuat ibunya bahagia bukan? Dan jika ia menjawab tidak untuk kali ini, sudah barang tentu kalau hati sang ibu akan terluka. Sasuke menarik napasnya sejenak, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan dengan berat hati berkata,

"Baiklah Kaa-chan, si pilang itu akan tidul denganku," katanya kesal. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum bahagia.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Berdua dalam kamar dengan dominasi warna biru dan putih itu, dua makluk di dalamnya saling berpandangan, onyx bertemu sapphire, cengiran tertabrak rengutan, dan tatapan aneh terhantam tatapan bercahaya dari sang bayi.

"Dali mana sie asalmu? Lambutmu saja aneh begitu?" omel Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap.

"Kau tidak akan disini selamanya kan? Kalau sudah besal dan bisa cali makan sendili kau akan pelgi kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi kedua alis bayi itu tertaut.

"Kau itu ngelti tidak sie apa yang ku bicalakan?" protes Sasuke lagi.

"'Cuke~," panggil sang bayi manja.

"Jangan memanggilku seenaknya, namaku Sa-su-ke, bukan 'Cuke, kau tahu?"

"'Cuke," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini bayi itu mulai merangkak mendekati Sasuke, sejak tadi mereka memang berjarak, Sasuke di sisi kanan ranjang dan Naruto di sisi kiri, tapi akhirnya Narutolah yang pertama kali mencoba memperkecil jarak itu. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa dia begitu takut dengan bayi mungil itu, Sasuke masih waspada, matanya menatap aneh mata Naruto yang kembali berkilat saat melihat dirinya.

"Cuke," panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini ia memperlihatkan lima giginya yang baru saja tumbuh.

"Ja-jangan mendekat," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan horror.

"'Cuke," panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini dia sudah melewati rintangan berupa tumpukan bantal di depan Sasuke.

Si kecil Sasuke semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, namun semua itu terhenti saat punggung kecilnya menghamtam tembok. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto agar ia berhenti menuju arahnya, tapi tak ayal death glarenya itu malah membuat cengiran lebar di bibir Naruto semakin bertambah.

Saat ini, lagi, mata bertemu mata, hanya sekian detik karena Sasuke segera menutup matanya, Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat saat tangan dingin sang bayi menyentuh kakinya, ia kemudian terbelalak melihat kondisi Naruto, tangan dinginnya yang menyiratkan kalau dirinya sedang kedinginan itu terproses cepat di otak Sasuke.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke berikutnya. Tak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan sayu dari bayi kecil itu.

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke berikutnya, ia merentangkan tangannya, meskipun bibirnya mengerucut tapi ia masih membuka tangannnya lebar-lebar.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum melihatnya, tawa bayi yang menggemaskan ia perlihatkan dan sukses membuat mata onyx di depannya membulat sempurna.

"Tidul saja, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tidak kedinginan lagi," katanya kemudian.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke, lembut, ia menyamankan kepala kecil pirangnya di perut Sasuke.

"Tapi jangan ngompol ya," pesan Sasuke kemudian.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, si raven belum juga tertidur, ia menatap lembut pada Naruto, kemudian mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalau tidul kau imut sekali?" tanyanya kemudian. "Tapi kau sudah menguasai daelah telitolialku," ia memberengut.

"'Cuke," lirih sang bayi.

Si kecil itu tersenyum, lalu memandang 'adiknya' bahagia.

"Aku akan jadi kakak ya? Apa Itachi-nii juga begini padaku ya? Apa dulu aku juga menguasai telitolialnya ya? Aku akan jadi kakak yang baik," katanya diakhiri senyuman manis.

Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya, menyamankan kepalanya di bantal birunya, masih mendekap Naruto, matanya terpejam.

"Telitolial?" gumamnya. "Telitolial itu apa ya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Naluto ini hangat sekali," gumamnya lagi, ia mempererat pelukannya pada 'adik' barunya. "Telima kasih Itachi-nii,"

1

2

3

"KAA-CHAN NALUTO NGOMPOLL!" teriakan keras membahana di kamar kecil itu.

"DOBE! DOBE! DOBE! BAKA-DOBE!" masih berteriak Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan kakinya.

"POKOKNYA BESOK AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUL DENGAN DIA LAGI!" satu lagi teriakan menyusul.

"Huweeee," disambung tangisan dari si kecil Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke terbangun dengan mata lebam, tapi kemudian mata lebamnya berubah membulat sempurna saat telinganya menangkap sebuah kalimat pendek yang begitu jelas.

"Sasuke , Naruto hilang!" panic sang ibu.

T.B.C..

* * *

><p>Ya Alloh, fic ini sangat gaje, yak an?<p>

Apa ada anak kecil yang seperti itu?

Ya sudahlah bilang terima kasih saja..

They were:

**Hikaru-koi**: nemu dimana ya? Ntar juga tau #plakkk

Maaf karena updatenya lama, gomen.. gomen.. gomen, akhir" ini Shiryo lagi butek karena sebenarnya Shiryo bla.. bla.. bla.. #taboked, eh iya baru nyadar kalo ternyata Itachi Cuma eksis suara doank, tapi Itachi-nii, aku cinta padamu (lho?)

**Fanny Enyi name FB**: fanny-chan arigatou reviewnya, ini uda Shiryo lanjut.

**Imouto Aruzaki-chan**: arigatou, gomen yak arena g bisa update kilat ^^

**Ritard S Quint**: arigatou koreksinya, tentu saja g, mana ada item+item=orange (?)

Shiryo akan berusaha agar Ritard-san g kecewa.. *semangat masa muda.

**Rose**: hey aku Jack (lho?), ini ada sedikit tanggapan tentang Naru, ehm layak disebut tanggapan g ya? Gomen ya baru update ^^

Tapi jangan lupa ya..

Review n RiPiUUUU... ^^b

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
